


February 14th

by cathyearnshaw



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-04
Updated: 2005-03-04
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathyearnshaw/pseuds/cathyearnshaw
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atSpooky Awards, and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onSpookyAwards' collection profile.





	February 14th

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title: February 14th   
Author: Catherine Earnshaw   
(feedback welcome, and very much anticipated)   
Rating: G   
Archive: I'll send it to Ephemeral and Gossamer myself. Anywhere else, I'll be thrilled and honored. Just let me know where.   
Category: MSR, RST, 155-word challenge. Pairings: Mulder/Scully   
Spoilers: The Truth   
Disclaimer: Fox Mulder, Dana Scully and the X-Files belong to Chris Carter and 1013 Productions. But they'd be nothing without David Duchovny and Gillian Anderson. I mean no copyright infringement with my story; I just love them too much to let go of them.   
Summary: Mulder's thoughts on Valentine's Day. Written for the First Annual BTT Valentine's Day fic Challenge. Thanks to XFilesOpus and Erin for proof-reading, and to Mims for her ever-flawless beta. 

* * *

There were no flowers in the desert. 

Mulder sat on the stairs of their small trailer, sipping coffee from a cracked mug emblazoned with the FBI logo. Trust Scully to pack light and still manage to bring mementoes of their old life. 

There was no turning back, and if anything made the shit they were going through worthwhile, it was the fact that they were finally together. He still had nightmares; she still wept for their lost son in the middle of the night. But they had each other, and gone was the time when they faced their demons alone. The pain was shared now. 

As was the joy. 

For there were happy moments. They'd learned to enjoy every precious minute, every simple pleasure. Knowing the storm would hit just made them hungrier for happiness, however brief. 

Their first Valentine's Day as a couple, and he couldn't give her flowers. 

But she had his heart. 

The End   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Catherine Earnshaw


End file.
